Always
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: My 1st story i'm not great a summaries. Swanqueen AU late 1700's Emma and Regina are orphans at Granny's home for children. IT's run by vile Mr gold. Regina meets a shy Emma they grow closer. Mr Gold lusts for Regina, both girls are put in situations they'd never imagine! can love really conquer fate. If interested start reading. there is much more to come.
1. Chapter 1

***All characters belong to once upon a time I do not own them***

 **(Based in late 1700's) the italics are the characters thoughts this is my first time writing so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

*based in late 1700's in Williamsburg Virginia Emma is gap! If you don't like don't read. Both girls are orphans and the story shall develop from there*

REGINAAAA! The sound echoed through the hallways of the orphanage. It shocked Regina out of bed and as she glanced around to get her bearings, she hopped out of her cot and raced to put on her worn gown. For as an orphan you don't get much, but Regina never felt ungrateful for she had friends and usually had a positive outlook on life. The 15 year old soon the be 16 ran down the stairs causing some of the older girls to give her looks of disgust and mumble how she'd never attract a man with such ungrace. But Regina paid no mind for she had one thing in mind at that moment.

"You're late." she heard as she entered the kitchens. She looks towards Granny, the woman who was in charge, and said, "I'm sorry Granny but I had the most wonderful dream I went too far off lands saw the sea looked at the twinkling bright lights in the sky." She had such an innocent and pure smile on her it was hard for Granny to stay cross. "It is good for you to think of better things. I know this is not the ideal living situation, but young lady if you want to actually get out of a place like this you need to watch your time. Regina you are so beautiful and smart any man would be lucky to have you. Hopefully me lending you to Mrs. Glass will help someone catch eye of you. Now scoot, the boys need their food and Mrs. Cora is waiting." Regina blushed under the compliments grabbed the baskets and as was almost flying out the door when she heard "Don't forget your "birthday" dinner is tonight!" And as she was rushing away she shouted, "I won't Granny!"

While on the road Regina contemplated what granny said. _Why do I need a man to be happy? I am smart, I know if I worked hard I could be self-sufficient, who am I kidding? In this day in age I'll be lucky to even get married._ She felt a tiny bit discouraged, for yes Regina did know she was beautiful but never tried to put the spotlight on herself. She loved to read and learn about how the world worked and she especially loved to help out with the young kids at the orphanage for it gave her great joy seeing the little smiles on their faces or when they gave her flowers. She had been told she had cinnamon colored eyes that held the whole world in them with her long onyx hair, her tan complexion and of course her dimples. Looks were great but she wanted to be married for more than that. She loved that she learned to read and write for some of the kids in the orphanage couldn't. The only reason she learned is from watching granny take inventory and when she was young Granny would read stories to her and she wanted to make the words magical. So she worked hard and hoped to get out of this orphanage. To make money and be able to get the orphanage away from the claws of Mr. Gold, for that man was vile. Regina was so into her thoughts a cart full of hay from the fields almost ran her over. The man muttered wench under his breath. Though Regina heard, she smiled and wished him a good day and scurried off to the mill to deliver breakfast to the boys. For the older boys were tasked to help build another mill for Mr. Gold as one of the payments the orphanage was tasked to fulfill.

She got to the mill and saw a shock of blonde move fast around the lower scaffolding. "Excuse me but I have the meals granny sent," Regina said and all the suddenly the boy whirled around so fast he lost his footing and landed hard on the wood floor, just barely missing some nails sticking up. Regina rushed over "Are you alright I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you I've been told I'm quite clumsy and that rubs off on others" she rambled away, hand on the boys heart. While she spoke ocean green eyes stared are the beauty in front of her. Emma had only ever caught glimpses of Regina around the orphanage for Emma didn't spend much time with the girls. _Her eyes, her lips that are so kissable, the tiny scar on her upper lip I wonder what caused it. I will get vengeance for my Regina. Who could've put harm on this angel?_ Emma realized she was staring she grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it, the embarrassed rambling stopped making Emma miss the melodic voice already. "It's ok Miss Regina, I am a bit clumsy myself." she gave a small chuckle she pulled them both to their feet not realizing just how small Regina was. Emma was tall for a girl the last she got measured was on her 16th "birthday" and she was 5"8" at 18 years old she wasn't quite sure about her own height but Regina must have been a good 5"2 or 5"3. They stared at each other, Regina's hand still in Emma's until and whoopee of "our boy is finally going to get a kiss" they both jumped apart and Emma went to slap the other boy's shoulder "shop off" Neal just got a look in his eye "Happy birthday Regina I'll be sure to be there at your dinner tonight." "Thank you Neal just don't work to late," Regina replied. At this moment Emma had a feeling bubbling in her that she didn't like, jealousy _how could it be for I don't even know her_ but before her thoughts could go too far she heard a "Why don't you try to come to….I'm sorry I don't even know your name even though I've seen you around the grounds," Emma loved the color rushing to Regina's cheeks "I'm Emmett" "Well nice to meet you Emmett I'll see you hopefully tonight." Emma croaked out a bye as Regina left the mill site. "Isn't she grand" Emma turned her head to Neal's declaration and could only keep watching Regina slowly disappear into the busy streets of Williamsburg.

While Emma ate the delicious meal Granny packed all her thoughts were trained on Regina. _I don't know this feeling, I just feel I need to protect her, to care for her, and I feel that we're significant to each other somehow. I really want to get to know her she's perfect ahhhh love at first site, wait love no, I don't love her but I'd do so admire the girl. She is graceful, but I see a spark of fire in her eyes. She probably gets all the guys I mean look at me I'm not even a guy and if I was I'm not book smarts like her. If she knew the real me she would get scared off, but I must get to know her._

Emma was not like most girls, that is why she hung out with the guys. She didn't squeal over boys for she knew she liked the presence of a lady much better. She hated dresses and she was always covered from head to toe in dirt. Granny found Emma on the doorstep of the orphanage with just a blanket that said her name. Throughout Emma's childhood, Granny found this little girl quite extraordinary and clever. However, she was no ordinary girl. She wore breeches and work shirts and vests for that was what she realized she was comfortable in. Granny found a bright blue eyed baby girl on the steps of the orphanage and the only thing that made her different was the appendage between her legs. Granny wondered who could be so cruel as to give a child away because she was different, Granny was sure that was the reason little Emma was on the doorstep. Granny raised Emma with the girls until she reached 11 and that is when little girl's bodies changed. While the other little girls got budding breasts and experienced their periods, Emma's stayed basically the same. Marian, one of the mean girls who made fun of Emma's boyish frame, stole some of Emma's clothes from the bathhouse while Emma was bathing. Forcing Emma to run where the laundry was to at least find a sheet to cover in. But sadly Marian was waiting with her lanterns lit up _. There was laughter everywhere as the girls pointed and jeered at Emma "You're not a girl, what is she? Do you see what's in between her legs, she is not a girl she will now be known as Emma the abomination._ The memory still haunted Emma to this day and that is when Granny moved her in with the boys and she renamed herself Emmett. Emma sighed and looked at herself, adjusting her worn breeches "Why would a girl like that want me?" she said to herself.

Regina made it to Mrs. Glass house "Your uniform is upstairs" she states. Regina made it to the tiny servants quarters closed the door and slowly started unlacing her gown until she was only in her shift. She heard something that made her world come to a frozen halt and sent chills up her spine. "You know dearie, I could help you in your state of undress, for a body like that should not be put to waste," a voice so serpentine could only mean one thing. "Gold" it came out short and clipped, from the shadows there was a maniacal giggle as a cold hand trailed a path from Regina's neck downward to unwanted areas. A cold wind whipped by Regina's ears "At your service dearie"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Previously: from the shadows there was a maniacal giggle as a cold hand trailed a path from Regina's neck downward to unwanted areas. A cold wind whipped by Regina's ears "At your service dearie"...**_

 __Regina Shivered "Sir, is there something I could help you with?" Regina tried to sound bold but her voice came out smaller. "I'm sure what you're looking for isn't here. Perhaps Mrs. Cora could help you down stairs." "What I desire is something Mrs. Cora Could never give me. Time has made her worn and haggard. Now don't get me wrong dearie, she still is a stunning woman, for her age, but I crave the younger more supple flesh under my command." His presence made the room feel like an ice box. She looked around for a way out before anything could happen to her. As Mr. Gold was prattling on he had left a clear shot for the door, she bolted but underestimated Golds speed. His arm shot out pulled her to the wall opposite of the door and he pinned her hands above her head. "Now where do you think you're off to so fast? I wasn't done admiring you." She shuddered and closed her eye "Look at me!" he yelled harshly into her face, but Regina refused to look into the eyes of such a vile man. "Fine dearie, have it your way," he said as he palmed at her breast roughly. Hot tears rolled down her face as she tried to push him away. Then, he suddenly let go of her hands "Mrs. Cora will be wanting you about now" the words he uttered made it sound like nothing happened though his gaze was still steely. Before walking out of the room, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Always remember your place in this world wench. For you will always be an orphan and nobody will ever love an orphan. Despite you having brains in that pretty head of yours, all men will see is your beauty. You are nothing more than a man's play toy Regina and I hope you learn that soon." Regina was petrified as his words flowed out, she didn't move until his presence was gone from the room. As soon as he left, a sob wracked through her body and she slowly slid down the wall. Soon she let the tears flow, _I am smart. I do mean something. I'm not a worthless orphan! MY LIFE WILL CHANGE! S_ he repeated it over and over in her head until she slowly came so believe those words in her head. She wiped her tears away with her apron and gathered her bearings making her way downstairs. She found Mrs. Cora and Mr. Gold in the parlor having a conversation. She quietly waited for her orders for the day. To Regina, Mrs. Cora always looked like she spends way too much time in the powder room. Mrs. Cora always looked more like a corpse with blood red lips and skin pulled so tight, any movement would tear her face in half. She reminds Regina of a mummy from one of the books she had read about in the Glasses library. "Regina, how wonderful for you to join us." _Ah the Mummy speaks_ "Yes ma'am there was a situation that I had to deal with." Gold shot her a look. "That's nice dear, the library needs dusting and organizing today." "Yes ma'am." Regina pardoned herself from the room with a small smile on her face, for the library was her only place of solace in this monstrosity of a house. While she would clean, she would also read and let her mind escape the confines of her prison temporarily.

Later that evening, Regina was looking into the mirror preparing herself for her party. _I guess this is as good as it is going to get._ She turned away and headed to the living room. She was the first person to arrive so she decided to make any final adjustments to the decorations. There weren't many to begin with, just some flowers and some younger kids helped make signs to put up. But that was enough for Regina for she was just happy to be having a party. Soon enough other kids started to show up and before long most of the guests were at the party. Many of the younger children were in attendance as Regina was quite a motherly figure to them. One little boy made his way over to where Regina was sitting and jumped up onto Regina's lap. Regina smiled and looked around appreciating everyone who came. There were many presents, never ones that were costly, but one's that were hand crafted along with a few books and art supplies. The whole atmosphere was quite jovial and the smile on Regina's face was priceless. As soon as Emma and Regina made eye contact the whole world seemed to disappear around them as if they were the only two there. "Emmett! You came!" a smile that was so pure and gentle appeared on Regina's face, dimples and all. Emma dipped her head down, hiding her blush that she could feel rising to her cheeks "Well it would be rude of me to ignore an invite- oh and I made you a little something." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a leather bracelet. She handed it to Regina and watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. "For you m'lady," Emma laughed at her own words, "Happy birthday Regina." Regina laughed as she thanked Emmett and tied the braided leather around her wrist. Laying a hand on Emmett's she gave him a dazzling smile. A rush of color ran up Emmett's cheek and she took a step back into the crowd of children.

As the night continued the party started to wind down and Granny sent the children to their beds. The nights were chilly in Williamsburg, so most kids slept with a heated rock wrapped in blankets at the foot of the bed to keep themselves warm or shared a bed with someone. Regina gave her rock to another one of the girls who was catching a cold. Wrapped up like a cocoon in the blankets, she felt a poke to her back. She turned around and found big scared eyes looking at her. Eyes squinted she hushed out "Roland?" Little tears leaked down chubby cheeks "Aww, get up here I think I need some cuddles tonight." Roland scrambled up the bed and snuggled into Regina's chest. "I had a bad dream," his wide eyes gazed up at her. "I'm never brave enough to fight off the monsters. No one wants a scared little boy." Laying on her elbow she put a thumb under Roland's chin "You are a brave little boy. Everyone has monsters in their life, Roland. It might take time but you can always beat them. What make you brave is that you go back to sleep and keep fighting these monsters every night." A dimpled smile appeared on his little face "I bet you have no monsters in your life." She paused and looked down at him with worriedness in her eyes. "We all have monsters, they just come in different shapes and sizes." Roland started to nod off to sleep. Dropping a kiss on his head she whispered, "Goodnight, brave boy."

As the night wore on, Regina couldn't sleep. She checked on Roland who, of course, was fast asleep. She got out of bed, wrapped a shawl around herself and ventured out to her special spot on the roof where she liked to go to look at the stars. Stepping out she saw a body in the spot she usually occupied "Emmett?" He whipped around "Regina?" They stared at each other for a bit Emma motioned for Regina to come over "You look cold" Regina wrapped the shawl around her tighter "I didn't estimate how cold it'd be." "Well I have a blanket that has space for two," Emma replied cheekily. "If I must." With a giggle, Regina snuggled into Emma as she wrapped the blanket around them. "Take it you couldn't sleep?" "Monsters." was all Regina let out. "The world is full of them isn't it?" Emma said. Regina sniffled Emmett looked at Regina, a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye "Regina, is everything okay?" Emmett asked. "Some monsters are just so hard to get rid of," she choked out. Emmett frowned and ran a comforting hand down her back. Regina laughed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this I barely know you." "That's true but I think somehow we just understand each other in a way, maybe you feel as though you can be free with me." Emmett smiled at Regina and wiped the tear from her cheek. "You're an intriguing young man, Emmett." Emma sighed and replied, "And you Regina are a beautiful strong and smart woman and if you need help with your monsters you can always come to me." A silent thank you made it out of Regina "I'm here for you too." Sending each other both a small smile they stared at the sky and enjoyed the solitude of just each other in a vast universe together


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

 **AN: Sorry guys i havn't updated in so long. Partly because of College and other things but also i didn't know if anyone liked it but i got a feeling some people do so thank you for those who liked it and left reviews. Thanks for being patient with my writing i'm slowly trying to improve it anyhow hope u all are ready for some more swanqueen goodness. P.S i am going to make emma trans Instead of just GP. GP is nice but i feel more people read it for a fetish and i don't want to seem disrespectful to the people out there who are in actual situations like emma idk i just don't wanna be disrespectful to the trans community.**

 _ **Previously :A silent thank you made it out of Regina "I'm here for you too." Sending each other both a small smile they stared at the sky and enjoyed the solitude of just each other in a vast universe together**_

Beams of sunlight streamed through a window, rousing Regina from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and looked around, the rest of the room empty of the other girls and children.

 _I must've slept in._

Regina dragged herself out of bed put on the few clothes she owned and slowly made her way downstairs ignoring the looks of disapproval from the older girls in the sewing room. Arriving at the dining room she found Granny Pouring some of the milk cans into the churn.

"The lass awakes,"

Granny chuckled out. Blushing, Regina grabbed an apple and talked about her day.

"Oh! I made a new friend, I think"

"Who?"

"His name is Emmett and I don't know, he just gets me."

Regina was so busy recounting her story she didn't see the small smile that formed on Granny'S face. Looking up Regina noticed kind grey eyes that look like they could pierce your soul

"Do I have something on me?"

"Oh child I'm just glad you have found a friend."

The old woman cupped her face and gave her forehead a little kiss.

"Now that you, lil missy, are up, can you collect the food for the boys at the mill and return the pails to barn? The younger boys will need them later when milking the cows."

Regina nodded and swept out of the room with her supplies and orders in mind. Passing the garden she stopped to give each of the little kids a kiss on the head and wish them a good day

"Rwegenaaa"

a 4 yr old boy toddled over to her

"I picked yous a cawot!"

Dimples soon adorned Regina's face in a bright smile. Kissing him on the head, she told him thanks by picking him up, spinning him around, and giving him a little bloop on his forehead.

"Just what I needed, you are such a gentleman."

The little boy preened at the praise,

"I'll take cawe of you Gina yous my favwit."

"Don't tell anyone but your mine too."

Giving him one last kiss on the head she gave him a pat on the bum to go back and help in the Garden. Finally Reaching the destination of the barn she put the milk cans down rolling her shoulders for a little relief.

"Killian, Granny says don't forget to milk to cows today or she'll have you be up tending the fire in the kitchen all night".

"Ow! Bloody Hell you woke me up from my nap."

The messy haired tween glared at Regina pulling himself up from under the wagon he walked over and grabbed the buckets from the floor. Regina cuffed him on the head.

"Lucky it was me who found you sleeping and not granny"

Killian just gave her a lil smirk.

"She wouldn't punish me i mean look at me i'm utterly adorable."

Rolling her eyes Regina huffed,

"Granny has a crossbow and you are a skinny 13 year old boy who has no fighting skills."

His face paled a little and she could see him shrink into himself. Regina looked at him and sighed _he has much to learn_

"Gina!"

Regina looked up to see a boy hanging off the scaffolding. Squinting she could see it was Emmett. She smiled bashfully as she got closer to the premises. As the boys crowded around to get meals she got a lot of pleases and thank yous. Emmett came last and they both looked at eachother like the world stood still. Clearing her throat Regina gave Emmett his basket

"I added a cookie that granny made but be sure not to let the other boys see"

Emmett smiled shyly then looked up at the sky.

"Do you have time to eat with me?" he looked at her quizzically.

A small blush appeared on the shorter girl's cheeks. Holding her hand out for Emmett to clasp she chuckled "I would love to"

Emmett led her to secluded part of the mill and they ate in comfortable silence together for a while.

"So Emmett tell me a bit about yourself."

The blonde looked at Regina a bit wide eyed, and cleared their throat.

"Well i'm 18 yrs old"

Regina looked expectantly at him

"aannd c'mon you're more than your age what do you like to do what do you think about while you're on the roof?"

The blonde looked at the carmel eyes staring expectantly at her. She looked off into the distance

"Freedom." the blonde said bluntly

"I want to be free of this title of orphan sometimes I just wish I could be free from myself." gesturing to her body.

Regina nodded at the freedom part. "I've always wanted to see what's out there. Though in this day and age people expect me to become a doting housewife and mother."

She rest her face in her hands

"I know there's nothing wrong with that but i want to figure out me 1st"

Emmett's hand ghosted over hers

"You seem to be of kindred spirit i promise if i ever go on and adventure you will be the companion I want."

Regina smiled and blushed and I you. "Oh I am late! Miss glass will have my head"

The younger girl sprung up gathering her petticoats

"I'm sorry Emmett I had a lovely time but I must go!"

With that the shorter girl ran off into the dusty streets of williamsburg leaving a confused but gruntled Emma in her wake. Emma watched her figure disappear she looked down getting ready to go back to work and noticed in her haste Regina had forgotten her Kerchief. _Ahhh she will be missing this perhaps I can see her tonight._ That thought gave Emma a little pep in her step throughout the day in hopes to seeing Regina.

That night

There was laughter and shouts all about the kitchen that night. The older kids were helping feed the younger ones. As time went on the younger ones made their way off to bed. It was late evening. And they heard a knock on the door.

"Ruby can you get that"

"Yes granny"

The big oak doors opened and revealed Mr. Gold with his trademark smirk. The man sauntered in. All the activity from the older girls stopped.

"Oh don't mind me ladies get back to your work I'll just be having a chat with Granny"

He disappeared into the kitchen some of the girls crowded around the door listening to what was being tossed about. A Muffled slap was heard the girls gasped and scrambled to the parlor not wanting to be thought of nosy. The kitchen door opened with Mr Gold straightening his vest and and angry but sorry looking granny appeared behind him. He made his way into the parlor. Looking over at each girl's shoulder to see what they were doing studying them all slightly.

"Granny you should be proud of these fine specimen of young women you have here, they will make fine wives for"

He paused but never losing his confident stride

"They will make fine wives, Perhaps though, they should start to be taught in the duty of serving a man."

He lingered behind one of the older girls named Kathryn. Regina thought she looked scared to death but she kept sowing her sampler as if everything was fine.. Mr Gold slunk around the room. He stopped at Regina and traced her jawline. Regina took sharp breath in as he leaned in close to her ear. "Perhaps I should be the one to train them"

At this point Emma was outside helping some of the older boys bring in firewood when she caught a glimpse of Regina and She looked downright sick.

"Neal, why is here"

Neal looked into the window

"Oh he always comes to collect"

At this Emma looked affronted and whispered, "Collect What!"

"Help me Em." Neal was struggling with a rather large log Emma jumped to help him

"Collect What!" her voice sounded sharp

"Usually food or money or girls."

"The way you said that made it sound pretty casual"

Neal could tell the warning tone in Emmett's voice.

"No Em, yes it's terrible I'm sorry I just want to be done with all this firewood I'm tired, but a few times some of the boys older than me" He leaned in close, "have seen Mr. Gold take one of the girls away and they never come back"

Emma Almost choked but she reigned in her emotions.

"Well let's hope it's just for money tonight"

The sound of a whip caught Emmas attention and she saw that Mr. Gold was leaving, as she looked back in the Window She didn't see Regina. Emma's heart leapt in her throat.

 _Oh God Please no!_


End file.
